Hijo de la Luna
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Canción de Mecano con la pareja de AnzuxAtemu - oneshot


Linda canción del grupo Mecano **"hijo de la luna" **la cual la tome y la escribí con personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh aunque es triste la canción por lo que le ocurre a la pareja, igual me gusta arto xD

_HIJO DE LA LUNA_

_Tonto el que no entienda  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedía al llegar el día  
desposar un cale_

Anzu se encontraba en su alcoba, como todos los días desde hacía cinco meses se encontraba orándole a su Dios pidiéndole su gran deseo de su corazón el cual era muy simple, tener a un hombre con el cual estar para siempre y que este la ame hasta el fin de sus días. Lágrimas de esperanza y consuelo caían desde sus ojos esperando que su Dios la escuchara cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz desde atrás de ella que le decía:

_tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
desde el cielo hablo la luna llena  
pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero  
que le engendres a el  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola poco le iba a querer_

"_Concederé tu gran deseo de tu corazón el cual es tener a un hombre, no cualquiera uno de piel morena el cual nunca dejara de amarte hasta el fin de sus días"_ al escuchar esto la cara de Anzu se ilumino como nunca antes lo había hecho, dándose la vuelta para ver quién era el que le daba esa esperanza _"más _– agrego aquella voz – _el primer hijo que tu engendres tendrás que dármelo a mí, aquella es la condición que te doy para cumplir tu deceo" _Anzu no cabía más en alegría, aquel deseo que tanto anhelaba se iba a cumplir y aunque tenía que darle a la luna su primer hijo no le importo ya que tendría para siempre a alguien a su lado así que sin más acepto aquella condición. Luego de hablar aquella persona que estaba cubierta completamente por una capa se fue del lugar.

_tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
desde el cielo hablo la luna llena  
pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero  
que le engendres a el  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola poco le iba a querer_

Los días así pasaron hasta que un joven de ojos rojos, cabellos de tres colores y desafiante de gravedad, bien guapo y de piel morena se apareció por el pueblo en el que vivía Anzu, al verla este quedo enamorado de aquella figura femenina tan hermosa, la joven era bien hermosa sus ojos eran azules, pelo castaño, piel un poco oscura y una sonrisa que lo atrajo de inmediato. Los jóvenes no eran de plata, más eso no era de importancia para los dos ya que el amor que surgió en ambos les bastaba para estar juntos y soportar las dificultades que se encontraban en la aldea en aquel tiempo, el joven trabajaba en el campo hasta el anochecer y Anzu trabajaba en repostería y salía a venderlo a la gente del pueblo para tener de comer todos los días, era una pareja bien feliz.

Llego el día en que Anzu quedo tubo a su primer hijo, este era blanco como la leche y sus ojos eran verdes, Atemu al ver que su primer hijo no se parecía para nada a él se enfureció y empezó a preguntarle a su esposa de ¿quién era ese hijo? Ya que de un hombre moreno no puede salir un hijo blanco menos aun si la esposa tampoco es blanca, Anzu solo negaba con la cabeza diciéndole que ese hijo era fruto de los dos y que ella siempre le había sido fiel, más este no le creyó así que tomo un cuchillo de los de la cocina e hirió a Anzu de gravedad haciéndole perder la vida casi de inmediato. Luego de ver Atemu lo que había hecho tomo al niño y corrió hasta la montaña más alta que encontró y dejo allí al niño para luego irse para siempre.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
¿de quién es el hijo?  
me has engañado fijo  
y de muerte la hirió  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandono_

El niño lloraba encima de la montaña pidiendo alimento pero nadie lo escuchaba, de repente la misma persona que le había prometido a Anzu que le cumpliría lo que más deseaba apareció y tomo aquel niño albino que lloraba tanto, lo acurruco en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente _"descuida hijo mío, yo te cuidare para siempre"_ y después de decir esto desapareció entre los árboles

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño este de buenas  
y si el niño llora menguara la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
y si el niño llora menguara  
la luna para hacerle una cuna_

_

* * *

_Bueno algo predecible, pero es que me gusta esa canción xD ya ls dejo nos vemos n.n


End file.
